Brynden Blackwood
Lord Brynden Blackwood is the son of Hoster Blackwood and Jeyne Darry Appearance A scar running down his left cheek, long black hair and a full black beard. Personality Brynden is a man that many could respect. He is humble and self-effacing in the presence of other nobles. He views duels as political stunts, acting as honorable in them as he can. He is seen having a sense of duty, being a loyal vassal to both his lord and king. Although viewed by others like this, internally he is rather cynical and distrustful, knowing that many lords would strike on him if they had the chance. History Brynden was born to Lord Hoster Blackwood and Lady Jeyne Darry. He had the average noble life. Training in combat regularly, and learning how to run a kingdom. After his birth his mother Lady Jeyne Darry became weak and frail, being clearly in no state at all to bare another child. Although this made Brynden’s father rather worried, seeing if Brynden died, House Blackwood would die, he never betrayed his wife, never bearing any other children. Instead he focused on making sure his only child would become a great ruler. Brynden was forced to have vigorous combat trainings, and was forced to stay awake day and night with the maester of Raventree Hall as he tutored him. Although Brynden when he was young he didn't like his father, never allowing him to play with the other boys, or allowing him to just enjoying life. He came to appreciate all that his father did for him in his older years as his father was on his deathbed. Throughout the Riverlands Brynden became to be known as a formidable fighter, although he was not held as high as others who were knighted, many still feared him when he stepped upon the field. When his father died, he was only sixteen. Still unsure of his skills of ruling he placed his mother as his regent, and continued to study under the guidance of the maester of Raventree Hall. Finally at eighteen, he believed he was ready to rule. He aimed to be seen as the ideal ruler by both the Blackwoods and their vassals, and the realm. Like most Blackwoods he held onto his grudge against the Brackens, but kept it more to himself than most Blackwood lords would. He focused upon increasing the economy of Raventree Hall and the surrounding area. Increasing industry, and expanding trade. Throughout this his mother persistent on him finding a wife, he looked for someone that could give House Blackwood a good alliance, but the search resulted in nothing. With the supposed illness of the king, and the calling of all lords and ladies to King’s Landing, this was the perfect chance for him to possibly end the feud with the Brackens by killing them off, and he could find someone that will allow his mother to stop nagging him. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes Managing his realm, duels, and negotiations Dislikes Brackens, unfaithful people, and unhonorable people Weaknesses His distrustfulness, and being too loyal. Category:RP Characters